


Sick

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [21]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Soup, ill, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 21</p><p>Maura has the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Set any time during the show.

Jane walks in to Maura house.

"There you are"  
"Have we got a murder...I'm ready."  
"Are you?" replies Jane  
"What?"  
"You look awful"  
"Thanks."

Jane's phone rings

'Hello'  
'Gunshot wounds in Greenwich park avenue.' replies Frankie  
'I'll be right there.'

Maura's phone rings as soon as Jane puts the phone down.  
Jane answers it.

"Hey."

'Hi.'  
'Jane?' replies Korsak  
'Yea.'  
'Are you two on your way?'  
'Just me, Maura's sick.'

"I'm not sick." replies Maura

'Is she ok?"  
'Yea, I think it's just a bug...I'm on my way.'  
'Ok' replies Korsak

Jane puts the phone down.

"Jane, bugs are not serious."  
"Yea, but..."  
"I'm fine." Maura interupts

Maura sneezee, then again, and again."

"You were saying."  
"I can power though." replies Maura  
"You don't need to...just take the day, for me."

Maura sighs turning towards the stairs.

"You should know, I hate this."  
"I know." replies Jane

Lunch time.

"How you feeling?"  
"I feel much better." replies Maura  
"That's funny because you don't look it."

Maura sighs.

"Why are you here?"  
"Brought you some soup."  
"It's my favourite." replies Maura  
"Yea, I know, it's like I'm your best friend or something."

Maura opens the lid blows on it before she takes a mouth full.

"You're so good to me."

Jane wipes the side of Maura's mouth with her thumb then licks her own thumb clean.

 

"Mmmm, nice."  
"I must look like a mess."  
"You look beautiful." replies Jane

Jane moves a strand of hair from Maura's face.  
She leans forward...

"No..."  
"Oh,sorry."  
"I don't want you to catch anything." replies Maura  
"I don't care."

The next day.

'Yea, I'm not gonna be able to make it in today, I don't feel too well."

Maura appears from under the covers.

"That's funny you don't look sick to me."  
"Shush."

'I think I caught whatever Maura has."  
'Ok, feel better.' replies Frankie  
'Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow.'  
'Ok'

Frankie puts the phone down.

"Are they on their way?" asks Korsak  
"Jane's taking a sick day."  
"That old gem."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Maura was sick yesterday." replies Korsak  
"So you think my sister is not really sick."  
"Jane hasn't taken a sick day in years." replies Korsak  
"Well there's a first time for everything."

Korsak's phone bleeps a text.

"What."  
"Maura's off sick,too" replies Korsak  
"It could be true."  
"Yea, It's just a coincidence, Maura was sick, yesterday."

Frankie looks at Korsak.

"Wait, you don't think?"  
"No...no."

Frankie takes out his phone.

"What you doing?" asks Korsak

'Hello.'  
'Hey, I'll come over after this, bring you some soup.'  
'No...um...thanks, but I'm just going to go to bed I probably won't hear the door'

Frankie looks at Korsak and smiles.

"Ok, I'll come at lunch."  
"Don't worry, I'll just warm up some soup in a can.'

Frankie puts the phone down.

  
"They think we're stupid."  
"That doesn't prove anything."  
"Wanna bet." replies Frankie

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dentist appointment (Just a check up) today, you know I was writting this in the waiting room.


End file.
